leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Tesla Effect
I, User:Tesla Effect, nominate myself for the Moderator position. Since my introduction on this site I was an active editor and my intentions were always to improve this wiki in terms of its posted content. Having the editing options of a moderator would greatly improve the work I am doing here (it will hand me the tools needed for cleaning up unnecessary files that I came across in the numerous occasions I edited, but never could remove without a moderator which is not efficient as I hoped it would be; quickly undoing vandalism; and generally opening up new things for me to add to this wiki). and , yours truly. --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Questions * Voting Sign your vote with ~~~~ Votes must be accompanied by a reason. Support # I support Tesla Effect's request for moderator. He's an extremely effective editor, has made a vast number of positive contributions in the eight months he's been on this wiki, especially with his image contributions, and to my knowledge has a spotless track record. I believe he'll make a great mod. --Willbachbakal (talk) 07:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # Active editor, contributes to discussions, willing to compromise, open to change, strong sense of moral duty. 17:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # Active editor, has done a major part to improve all champions background and trivia page, acceptable image editing ability. Tinhboe (talk) 23:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # Looking over his contributions and past history here I think he could be a good moderator. Dissention isn't necessarily a bad thing; it is more important to have a diversity of views from users entrusted with additional rights than just an echo chamber. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) # Learned from his mistakes and is now doing a great job in maintaining all those riot art and images. Ninjamask (talk) 14:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) # I have been witness of when he came, and to express "surprised" or "impressed" falls short for what I think of the excessive yet fruitful amount of dedication he has brought to the Wikia. I don't know if he could manage be a moderator, but I am more than sure that he deserves it. --PrimusMobileVzla (talk) 07:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neutral # While few can deny that Tesla has been extremely diligent about his self-assigned duty of image manager the months he's been here, I am skeptical of his ability to maintain a moderator's sensibility given his past actions of causing friction between him and the staff base. Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 07:54, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # What shaw has said. The bloke is alright at his job but he seems to forget to follow orders like other drones. Zenketsu (talk) 11:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # For me, I don't think Tesla is active on chat during my active times. However, I agree on what Shaw Fujikawa said. This puts me on confusion since I have no personal problems with Tesla currently. ~Ririko Kagome (talk) 02:06, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oppose # I have no personal problems with Tesla, but I find his inability to follow guidelines/understand concepts frustrating. He's worn out more than one moderator's (including mine) patience in regards to image addition guidelines and official/non-official stuff - to the point where I've just stopped checking - so I am hesitant to imagine him removing things by himself. Excellent as an editor, but I would rather prevent edit wars from occurring at a moderator level (it seems to have been pretty bad at a rollback level this month). 07:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) # I agree with Demise and instead of repeating what has already been said, I'd like to point out a specific incident - Tristana's splash art. A couple of patches ago Tesla Effect changed Tristana splash to the one on PBE that was unfinished and when I reverted it to live version he immediately reverted my edit saying "We have been throught this, all new splash art is added in.". 11:34, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Comments * While I had to agree that my initial editing wasnt "by the rules" (for example having a more visual appealing article with larger first picture) since then I had come accustomed with wiki editing (as all would be with their first wiki page). Also to add to the the official/non-official stuff... All of the concept arts that I have posted were done by Riot employees, but didnt have the necessary source link to prove to those that didnt believe it. I am happy to report that all of the current uploads (and old ones that were the source of the gripes) had been updated with the initial image sources and artists bios that specifically point out their work for Riot. Also any of my new pictures of questionable origin now have source links as well on their file descriptions to prevent any official/non-official banter (example of which are the Poro pictures done for 2015 Masquerade event in Brazil and Latin America & the Valentines Day cards done by a community artist, but specifically for Riot and by the collaboration with Riot). --Tesla Effect (talk) 13:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ** I am not strictly referring to your first few edits when I mention your history of disagreements, though. What I am talking about is your general conceited attitude and tendency to become extremely defensive when put on the spot about something. In October last year after Emptylord and I made a series of mistakes when uploading a bunch of new splash arts your first reaction was to hostilely order us to cease doing it if we didn't know how to do it correctly (the exchange is available on my message wall for those who are curious), which I found to be rather hypocritical. This is not behaviour that I would expect a moderator to have. Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 11:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ** I wasnt a moderator back then, if I was, I would deal with this situations very differently now. Thanks anyways for pointing that situation out, it helps for improvement (can never have enough improvement). --Tesla Effect (talk) 13:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) * That specific moment with Tristanas splash art has a perfect reason behind it all. All previous splash arts (minus Tristanas) were uploaded to the PBE in their finished form, no real change was made to them until release or they would have been removed from the PBE and reworked (aka Ahri and Wukong). Had Luckyvampire stated a proper reason behind the revert than just saying "still on PBE and subject to change" (could the person had say it was unfinished instead of just subject to change which can be interpreted in many ways, yes), then the double revert would have been avoided. All splash arts are updated for the sake of the PBE article, the champion and for sake of having the fast passed updating for this wiki. I also have to point out that people come and go uploading all of the files without properly categorizing it, sometimes not even properly naming them or uploading in the proper file format and putting the necessary fairuse command, which comes down to people like me to do it for them (would like to thank the moderators that taught me this valuable lesson of file categorization in my early times editing). --Tesla Effect (talk) 16:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Closing Statement * Passes 6-2. A reminder to users that "Neutral" votes aren't real votes, and if you have nothing relevant to contribute, then contribute nothing~ 05:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests